Block (move)
Block (Japanese: とおせんぼう Block) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation III. Effect Generations III and IV Block prevents the target from switching out or fleeing (including via ). It bypasses checks to always hit, unless the target is in the of a move such as or . The effect only applies as long as the Pokémon that used it remains in battle. It is blocked by and . The affected Pokémon can still switch out via , but in that case, the Pokémon that switches in will now be affected. Affected Pokémon can also switch out with . Conversely, the Pokémon that used Block can switch out with Baton Pass and the effects of Block will still apply. Also, if the affected Pokémon is ed at or hit with a , they will still be switched out. If a wild Pokémon uses Block on the player's Pokémon, the player will be unable to escape, unless the player's Pokémon has or is holding a Smoke Ball. Generation V If a Pokémon traps a target with Block and then switches with Baton Pass the target will no longer be trapped. Pokémon affected by Block can switch out with . Also, and will force the affected Pokémon to switch out. Generation VI onward Block no longer affects Pokémon. It will now hit the target even if it has used , , or , but will fail if the target is protected by . Pokémon affected by Block can also switch out with . Block can be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination, causing certain moves ( , , and ) to gain an extra three appeal points if they are used in the next turn. If powered up by Normalium Z into Z-Block, the user's stat rises by one stage. Description |Blocks the foe's way to prevent escape.}} |Blocks the target's way to prevent escape.}} |The user blocks the foe's way with arms spread wide to prevent escape.}} |The user blocks the target's way with arms spread wide to prevent escape.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 41 |36|41|41|41 }} 26 |26|29}} 8 |8 7 |7}} }} }} 26 |26|29}} 56 |1, 56|1, 56}} 1, 8 |1, 8 1, 7 |1, 7}} By By Move Tutor Special move Generation V - }} By Generation V In other games Description |Inflicts the Leg Hold status on the target, making it incapable of movement.}} |Afflicts the targeted enemy with a Shadow Hold status condition. A Pokémon with the Shadow Hold status is incapable of movement.}} | }} |It causes the Stuck status condition to an enemy. With the Stuck status, the enemy can't move.}} |It causes an enemy to get stuck.}} |} |} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * In Generation III, the status screen erroneously states that the move has 100% accuracy, even though it ignores accuracy and evasion checks. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=擋路 |zh_cmn=擋路 / 挡路 |nl=Houd tegen |fr=Barrage |de=Rückentzug |el=Φραγμός Fragmós |it=Blocco |ko=블록 Block |pl=Blokada |pt_br=Bloquear |pt_eu=Bloqueio |es=Bloqueo |sr=Blokada |vi=Chốt Chặn }} Category:Moves that cannot miss de:Rückentzug es:Bloqueo fr:Barrage it:Blocco ja:とおせんぼう zh:挡路（招式）